The present invention relates to the lighting, and in particular to a lighting system suitable for utilization with vehicles, including particularly a marine/utility trailer, as well as any environmental use entailing harsh environment exposure, water immersion and occasional impact, such as lighting in hot tubs, whirlpools, Jacuzzis, and swimming pools. Alternatively, the lighting system of the present invention is suitable for use as a light source in various diverse applications including interior/exterior lighting, and may be formed as a component of a structure wall or building block. Lastly, the present invention is suitable for use in potentially explosive atmospheres, such as grain silos, mines, chemical plants, and the like.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention contemplates an array of LED""s directed towards a reflective surface having diffractive or holographic properties, the system encased in a block of light transmissive resin. The light reflective surface, in conjunction with the light transmissive resin, is configured to diffuse and disperse the reflective light to provide a xe2x80x9clight pipexe2x80x9d effect wherein the entire block glows to provide a relatively bright, uniform light which is an efficient, waterproof, rugged, and reliable unit, which requires little operational maintenance.
While the prior art contemplates extensive variations of vehicle lighting, most utilize traditional incandescent bulbs, and certain applications, including conventional marine trailer lighting systems, continue to require extensive maintenance to insure continued operations. The exposure to saline inherent in marine applications deteriorates the mounting of conventional automotive light bulbs, frames, and connectors. With time, corrosion shows on the lead/socket/light bulb assembly and stop electrical conductivity, thereby disabling the light.
Further, corrosion is often so extensive that it seizes the bulb to the socket assembly, making the replacement of the bulb difficult and often resulting in physical damage to the socket. It is for this reason that marine trailer light systems may have to be replaced on several occasions over the life of the trailer.
The typical marine taillight protects its electrical components with the creation of a sealed air pocket that restricts the ingress of water in its housing to a certain level. This air pocket is achieved by making the housing of the assembly air tight with an open base. However, if the seals from the lenses are leaking, or the housing is cracked, nothing keeps the water from getting in contact with the bulb/socket assembly. Similar constructions are found with lights utilized in potentially explosive atmospheres; however, if the seals encapsulating the light bulb fail, and the atmosphere is allowed to leak into the enclosure, potentially catastrophic consequences can result.
Lighting systems found in whirlpools, Jacuzzis, hot tubs, and swimming pools, which also form a wet, inhospitable environment for electrical equipment, suffer similar problems.
Most lighting assemblies are fabricated from polyethylene or the like, and eventually develop cracks due to excessive UV exposure, corrosion of the screw holding it together, and excessive vibration and breakage from travel and positioning when used in vehicles or trailers. Marine trailers are often subjected to impacts from many different sources; tie down gear, boat launch apparatus and unintentional collisions with foreign objects while backing up for launch.
When water permeates the housing, in most cases the bulb is destroyed on contact, due to the thermal stresses. The hot glass of the bulb shatters in contact with the cool water, rendering the light inoperative and useless.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,457 teaches a xe2x80x9cRear Window Stop Lamp for Motor Vehiclesxe2x80x9d wherein an LED chip is disposed in a resin molded body substantially at a focal point of a curved reflective surface, with the light passing through a light distributing fresnel lens to form a xe2x80x9crear window stop lamp for motor vehiclesxe2x80x9d.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,474 teaches an xe2x80x9cLED Array Vehicle Lampxe2x80x9d illustrating an array of LED""s mounted to a circuit board which is fully embedded in resin material. In manufacture, resin is poured in a mold to encase the LED array and circuit board, the resin then being allowed to cure to form a solid, monolithic structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,434 teaches an LED and circuit encased in an xe2x80x9cencapsulating materialxe2x80x9d to form a lens while protecting the circuit in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,696 teaches a flat LED array encased in light transmissive PVC.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,837 teaches a sign comprising a light source which is encapsulated in a housing.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,632,798 and 4,826,896 are examples on patents involving encapsulation of electronic components.
In summary, the improvement of LED technology in terms of photometric performances in the recent years has given this technology practical uses in the automotive and other fields, wherein there has been taught in the prior art various configurations wherein LEDs are arrayed to emit light through a clear or diffused lens.
In other cases LED light beams are isolated and oriented on a reflective surface to enlarge the effective lighted area produced by each entity. Like other electronic components, encapsulation by resin has been shown in the prior art, albeit not in the manner contemplated in the present invention. Further, none of the prior art systems are believed to have taught or contemplated the present invention.
The present invention relates to the use of light emitting diodes (LED) technology to facilitate a fluid impermeable, solid-state, multi-purpose lighting system.
The present invention has been made in effort to solve the above problems of conventional marine trailer stop and signal light assembly using LED technology with an innovative approach heretofore not contemplated by the prior art.
The present invention is much more than simply an array of LEDs encapsulated in resin. Each LED forming the array is positioned within a specified parameter so as to deflect its full light output upon a specially configured and surfaced light diffusion reflector, this combination encased in a solid light transmissive medium so as to achieve a particular illumination effect.
The type, color, and color concentration of the resin or other material forming the block, in combination with the positioning of the LEDs and diffusive rear reflector surface causes the entire light transmissive block of resin to glow in a light pipe effect which provides an efficient, bright, and environmentally pleasing lighting effect, not only for utilitarian applications (such as employed in vehicles), but also provides a suitable construction for use in diverse outdoor/indoor lighting projects.
The xe2x80x9clight pipexe2x80x9d effect is such that a viewer does not particularly distinguish the LED sources, as there is a decreased perception of any LED, instead a general, bright glowing effect of the monolithic block, almost providing a glow similar to that of a neon light, in the desired shape of a block, or other monolithic shape of the unit.
This is in comparison to the prior art, wherein the light source on the LEDs were either aimed directly through the lens at the observer, or oriented at a conventional reflector, both arrangements providing the observer with readily discernable, pinpoint light sources comprising the vast percentage of the illumination from the units. The result is a somewhat harsh lighting effect, when compared to the present invention.
Not only is the monolithic block construction of the present invention rugged and waterproof, the diffusing reflective surface and xe2x80x9cglow pipexe2x80x9d effect of the system provide an excellent xe2x80x9cmoodxe2x80x9d lighting for decorative purposes, while the monolithic block construction and long life LED source provide can be incorporated into a building or other structure, including walls, ceilings, floors, as well as outdoor use (including aisles, sidewalks, roads or runways) to provide ambient lights, traffic lights, signaling lights, or other diverse applications which require reliable, safe, low maintenance operations in harsh conditions.
It is iterated that, while a block is shown as the exemplary configuration, the technologies embodied in the present invention may be utilized similarly in other configurations, including circular, as well as linear or strip configurations.
It is therefore object of the present invention to provide a taillight (stop and turn signal) for the marine and utility trailer, which is impervious to water, and saline environments.
It is another object of the present invention is to provide a taillight with a good impact resistance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose light source with a high reliability and long life duration which may be embedded in walls and sidewalks, roads, runways, floors, aisles, ceilings, and other diverse applications.
To achieve the above-mention objects, there is provided a light source comprising an array of light emitting diodes (LEDs), further including electronic power via a power supply and associated electrical connections, a rear reflecting/diffraction surface which may have holographic properties, and an encapsulating medium. The preferred embodiment of the reflective surface incorporates a holographic diffusion pattern configured to break/disperse the light beam, which may further act as a reflector when the light assembly is not energized, a feature which is useful in vehicle applications.
Unlike the prior art, the encapsulating medium itself is used in conjunction with the reflecting body as a diffusing device, the combination in lieu of a conventional light source-lens combination. The monolithic, single-body construction may be mounted in a polymer housing used as a mounting interface which may also function as a shock/vibration damper to complete the unit, or the construction may incorporate the mounting hardware in the monolithic block itself, providing a truly one-piece lighting system.
The light assembly is achieved in two (2) steps. Step one (1): the LED array is erected between at least two (2), generally parallel vertical circuit boards in this invention. Each LED forming the array is positioned so that the light source shines at an angle relative to a corrugated reflective surface vertically mounted between the circuit boards. Within the array, the LEDs are oriented at an angle aimed at the knuckle edges of a corrugated, diffusive, reflective surfaces for the light dispersion effect and to increase the angle of refraction. Step two (2): The sub-assembly of step one (1) is encapsulated in a light transmissive resin which has color pigmentation to minimize the sun light penetration and to further diffuse the LEDs light beams.
The encapsulating medium by itself provides an envelope protecting the vital components from the surrounding environment and impacts.
An opaque coating may further be added on the assembly to designate the viewing angles of the single body taillight construction.
The above and further objects, details and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of preferred embodiments thereof, when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a light source comprising an array of LEDs embedded in a monolithic block of light transmissive material, said LED""s light emitters oriented toward a rear light diffusing, corrugated reflective surface, so as to provide a xe2x80x9cglow pipexe2x80x9d effect.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a rugged, waterproof, highly energy efficient and long life lighting system which is diverse in its use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a rugged, waterproof, light source which may be embedded in a building construction, swimming pool, hot tub, road, runway, traffic signal, or the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system for lighting a whirlpool, tub, swimming pool, or Jacuzzi utilizing an array of LEDs embedded in a monolithic block, said monolithic block incorporating a diffusive reflecting surface so as to redirect light from said LEDs through the encapsulating medium in a xe2x80x9clight pipexe2x80x9d effect.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a light source which provides a glow suitable for decorative or informative purposes, such as boundary indications, mood lighting, or the like.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method of making a light source utilizing an array of LEDs and a corrugated reflector entombed in a monolithic block of light transmissive polymer,
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a light source comprising an array of LED""s having their light sources directed toward a diffusive, reflective surface situated behind said LED""s within a monolithic block of light permeable material, said light source configured to diffuse said LED""s within said array in a glowing xe2x80x9clight pipexe2x80x9d effect.